


My Savage Boyfriend

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Lukas is a mess, M/M, but he's cute so Philip forgives him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas gets his wisdom teeth out.





	

Getting Lukas out of the dentist chair and into the waiting room was something different. Bo and a nurse had to take each side of the boy and guide him to the door while Lukas just tripped over his legs and rambled aimlessly about his motorcycle. Philip waited silently with Gabe but he couldn't help but smile when Lukas came in.

Lukas was a different sight all together, too. His cheeks and mouth were stuffed with gauze and his eyes were droopy. His hair was a mess, standing up in all different directions.  
Once Lukas saw Philip he pulled away from his father and the nurse, smiling. (Well, he smiled as best as he could considering his cheeks were stuffed.) He walked towards Philip, stumbling every few feet, waving. 

"Hi, Philip." Lukas grinned, squeezing between Philip and Gabe, putting his arms across the back of the couch.

Gabe chuckled, scooting a bit away from Lukas. "Hey, Lukas, how did the dentist go?"

"The what?" Lukas mumbled, his eyes widening. "Where did the dentist go?"

Philip smiled slightly. "No, Lukas-"

"Well, wherever she went she should get back here because I gotta get my mouth fixed." Lukas rambled, looking around.

Bo walked back over to the three, crossing his arms. "Get him, I signed the papers."

"Do you think it's best if you bring the car up front?" Gabe asked looking at Lukas who was currently playing with Philips hair and whispering 'bouncy.' "He's a little out of it."

Bo nodded. "Yeah.. you're right. Lukas." 

Lukas didn't turn away from Philip.

"Lukas." Bo snapped his fingers. "I'm going to be right back, okay? I'm getting the car."

"But I don't like the car. I want my motorcycle."

"Lukas, you can barely walk, you aren't getting your bike." Bo pulled his keys out. "Now be good for Gabe, alright?"

Lukas nodded quickly. "Can I have my phone?" 

Bo rolled his eyes, pulling Lukas' phone out, handing it to Philip. Lukas turned, trying to grab it from Philip but Philip pushed him away and whispered 'no.' 

"Make sure he doesn't break it." Bo muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaving the building.

"Gimme." Lukas whined, grabbing at his phone.

"Lukas." Philip warned. "What do you wanna do with it?"

Lukas stared at him for a few seconds. "Wanna post on Snapchat." He mumbled, grabbing for his phone again.

Philip sighed, unlocking Lukas' phone and handing it to him.

Lukas stopped. "How do you know my password? Are you a spy?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Lukas, boyfriends know this stuff." Philip smiled, running his fingers through Lukas' hair.

Lukas tapped on Snapchat, gasping when he saw himself in the camera. "What's in my face?"

"You're gonna have to be a big more specific."

"My cheeks!" 

"You have gauze in your mouth, Lukas."

"God's in my mouth?"  

Philip had to hold back a laugh. "No, gauze, to help with bleeding."

"Why am I bleeding?!"

"Because you got your wisdom teeth out."

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Lukas put his phone in his lap, holding on to the arms of the chair he was in. "I lost too much blood, I'm dying."

Gabe walked towards the boys when he saw Bo pull up front. He grabbed Lukas' arm, Philip taking the other. They both tugged him up and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Come on, big guy." Gabe grumbled, partly dragging a very drugged out Lukas towards the door.

Lukas rested his head on Philips, smiling, well, kind of grinning with his mouth open. "Mm. Soft."

Philip rolled his eyes, pushing Lukas' face away with one hand. "I don't want you drooling on me."

Lukas gasped, seeming slightly offended. "I would never!" 

Gabe chuckled. "Philip, if you love someone you let them drool on you."

"Then I guess I don't love Lukas." Philip laughed.

Lukas stopped walking, staring at the doors in front of them. "You don't love me?" The words came out so slurred it was hard not to laugh. "I love you, you gotta love me, that's how it works."

Philip sighed, rubbing Lukas' back. "I love you, okay? I was just joking."

Lukas slapped the back of Philips head. "Don't joke about serious stuff."

"Well, don't slap me." Philip replied.

Lukas crossed his arms. "I do what I want."

"Philip, stop fighting with him, you're making it impossible to get him to the car." Gabe sighed, pulling Lukas towards the door.

"I won't go until he says sorry." Lukas stated, stomping his foot firmly on the ground.

"Gabe." Philip rubbed his face. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, Lukas thinks you did, so say sorry, quick arguing like a married couple, and help me get green giant over there into the car." Gabe whispered, pulling Philip away from Lukas.

Philip huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, Lukas, I'm sorry for joking about such serious matters." 

Gabe smiled, glancing at Lukas. "Now, Lukas.."

"I'm not sorry for hitting your head, you deserved it." 

"Why does being high make him even more dramatic?" Philip asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Lukas, if you go to the car we'll get you McDonald's."

Lukas started stumbling towards the door but Philip and Gabe got to him before he could fall. They walked out to the car, Gabe getting in the passenger seat next to Bo, leaving Philip to get Lukas in the car himself.

"Okay." Philip mumbled, tugging the door open. "If you get in the car I'll give you a kiss."

Lukas leaned down to kiss him but Philip pushed his face away.

"Not on the lips. Now get in."

Lukas made a noise that sounded something like a sad puppy and climbed in. Literally. He climbed in, hands and knees, crawling inside the car.

"Good thing Lukas isn't into drugs, huh." Gabe chuckled.

Bo shook his head. "Hes a man baby."

Philip climbed in after Lukas, buckling his seat belt then buckling Lukas'. "We're ready."

Bo nodded, starting to drive. "Thanks again for coming, I don't think I could've dealt with him on my own, not without knocking a few more teeth out for free."

Gabe shook his head. "It's no problem." 

Gabe glanced back to see the two boys. Philip was sitting in the middle seat so he could be closest to Lukas and Lukas had his arm around Philip, rubbing his head. 

"Small." Lukas mumbled, poking at Philips cheek.

Philip made a face. "Dude, I'm six foot."

Lukas shook his head. "You're like a chihuahua." 

Philip groaned. "I am nothing like a chihuahua, Lukas, you know what, why am I even having this conversation with you? You're drugged out of your mind, I won't win."

Lukas was laughing, his cheeks sticking out more than before. "Savage."

"Good god almighty." Philip sighed.

"You're my savage boyfriend."


End file.
